1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display system and a method for controlling a display system, in particular, to a touch screen display system and a method for controlling a touch screen display system.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional projection technology, a host apparatus may project image frames on a single screen via a projection apparatus. For touch sensing application, the projection apparatus may be equipped with a sensing light source and an image capturing apparatus. A light curtain is generated in front of the single screen by using the light source. When a touch object touches to the light curtain, light beams of the light curtain are divergently reflected by the touch object. The image capturing apparatus captures the image frames displayed on the single screen, and transmits the captured image data to the host apparatus. The host apparatus determines a touch location of the touch object on the single screen according to the captured image data. For multiple screens application, a method for controlling a touch screen display system having at least two touch screen display apparatuses is necessary. How to design a touch screen display system that has satisfactory operation quality without increasing the manufacturing costs is one of the most important topics in the pertinent field.
The information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.